Consequences of cursing Hermione Granger
by comicbookvikk
Summary: Draco cursed Hermione with a curse no one knows ,at end of war. Now he is taking punishment for that. Futa Hermione, Futa on female, Futa on male. Strong sexual situation, pure smut, mature readers only.


Ginny and Harry is coming to home very happily. Their auror work is great and they found two rebels who are sort of terrorists of wizard worlds. Rebels don't want muggles in wizard world.

They heard voices when they enter their house. It is more mansion than house. In the hall, Draco Malfoy who is now became mostly like teenage girl except his 5 inch cock, bent against the table and his hands are back while Hermione ramming her big cock into Draco ass while Draco helplessly moaning. saliva is leaking from Draco mouth, tongue came out like he is being fucked like hours. Draco pale bubble butt is red with spankings Hermione gave.

" i never tired of seeing this even i see everyday. " Harry told Ginny and she smiled.

" We are home Hermione. " Ginny announced .

Hermione looked at them with smile but she didn't stopped fucking . Hermione is close to another orgasm and that means her grunting sound is increased and so is Draco moans. Hermione gripped Draco long blond hair so painfully that he is sceaming now.

" is there any dinner for us? " Ginny went to kitchen.

" Yesss " Hermione grunted and shot load of cum into Draco ass.

Ginny smiled and went to kitchen.

Draco now looking like a whore by fucked like that. He is now no more taller than 5 feet and not a single hair in his body except on his head. Hermione done some modifications to his body so now Draco is slender with thin waist and bubble butt and Hermione even gave him breasts now. Of course they can vanish and appears on Hermione command. Even though Hermione fucked him like hours still he didn't cum . Hermione placed cock cage around his dick and charmed so he only cum when allowed to.

After Hermione removed her cock from Draco ass, cum leaked from his ass.

" Won't you clean that up pet ? " Hermione suggested Draco. Draco who is exhausted by all the fucking he received, slowly raised from table and started licking the cum off the floor.

Harry and Ginny saw that but they used to it by now.

" Harry do you want a taste before meal ? " Hermione suggested Harry.

" Why not ? Having milk with dinner won't do any harm. " Harry replied and walked to her.

Hermione is now 6 feet same height as him and became more beautiful with glowing skin and large and round breasts. Her beautiful brown hair is now silky and flowing. Especially intimidating posture she is having now a days is making her more beautiful.

Harry kneeled in front of her so her 12 inch cock is in front of his face directly. Ginny came from kitchen and saw her husband kneeled in front of her best friend. Then she saw he used a spell to clean Hermione cock and placed his mouth around Hermione cock. She is seeing boy who lived and slayer of dark lord is sucking his best friend cock like a bitch is a sight.

Harry is becoming very good cock sucker . At first Harry reluctantly tried it but he never thought he is gonna enjoy this much one day. He is contrasting his throat muscles to give his best friend more pleasure.

Hermione placed one hand on Harry head and looking at him affectionately.

Hermione don't know how to repay her best friend. He took her when her previous marriage with Ron affected by her condition. Ron tried to give his shot but he never able like her after she became like this even though her condition made her beautiful. That's when Harry invited to his house. First she stayed as a friend but eventually Harry married her and Ginny accepted it. Even Ron and their family came to the wedding to give the blessings. She even hooked up Ron with Lavender Brown.

" Mmmmm Harry. " Hermione moaned. " keep going. i am close. "

Harry increased his movements. In a moments Hermione shot spurt after spurt directly into Harry belly through his throat.

" Thanks Harry. " Hermione told him.

" You are welcome. " Harry smiled.

Hermione saw Draco finished cleaning the floor .

" Now dress up and follow me Draco. " Hermione ordered.

" Yes mistress. " Draco's dress is blue G-string thong. He put it on and walked behind Hermione on his fours while wearing black pumps.

Hermione put on silk teddy dress on and panties went to dining table.

" Look what you did Harry. i have to use heating charm again. " Ginny scolded him playfully. " Why don't you finish it after dinner? "

" It is not my fault Ginny. i am very good cock sucker but Hermione is the one took long time to give me my milk. " Harry playfully replied.

" Ginny, you should get your part of milk too. " Hermione suggested while smiling.

" I don't think so. it will be late again. " Ginny refused. Hermione suggested an idea.

" You can have your milk while we are eating. You can do it under table. "

" I guess. " Ginny said then she served the meal then went under table and reached Hermione.

She can see Draco having meal in bowl on floor. After Hermione changed him whatever he is now, he only need very low food to keep his slender figure. Now he is having one piece of bacon and some broccoli.

" Mmmmm " Hermione moaned after Ginny lowered her underwear and took her cock into mouth. She is making slurping noises while sucking Hermione cock.

" Tell me Moine , Who is better Ginny or me. " Harry asked.

Hermione thought for a moment then replied.

" At first Ginny but now you are getting better. " Hermione replied.

Ginny who is sucking Hermione cock, heard that and stopped.

" Of course he is better. That's because he is getting more practice than me. " Ginny countered.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

" Ginny don't stop in middle. " Hermione told.

Ginny who realized her mistake told " i am sorry Hermione. " continued to suck her cock.

First Draco finished his meal , Ginny thought of course it will took him only 5 minutes. Then after sometime Harry finished his still Ginny is sucking Hermione cock. Hermione shot the load into Ginny mouth two times now but Ginny determined to make Hermione cock soft. But it is still hard. So Ginny still sucking until Hermione also finished her meal.

" Ginny, you have to satisfy by getting your milk. You know i can do this all day. " Hermione told. It is one of side effects of her condition. Never ending lust and unlimited cum in her balls.

" I know. But don't wrong me for trying. " Ginny replied and sucked for one last shot of Hermione seed and came out of table.

" Now take your meal. i warmed it for you. " Hermione told. Hermione cleaned the dishes with single spell.

Hermione went to her along with Draco following her. They both climbed bed.

" You are very good today Draco. You are gonna get your reward. " Hermione told him.

A smile appeared on his lipstick applied lips. Hermione make sure that he wore all the make up. Draco's blond hair is long and silky, he wore mascara and lipstick and little make up. His nails perfectly pedicured and manicured. His skin became love pale white. If you take him out in girl dress no one can tell he is man once.

Hermione charmed his cock cage to hold his orgasms and now she is gonna give him the full force of it. She placed her wand at cage and unlocked the cage.

She just touched tip of wand to his cock and his 5 inch erected cock released spurt after spurt directly shooting in air. Draco is twitching and shaking with the full force of combined orgasms that should happen and delayed. Like almost 40 orgasms combined. Draco already lost conscious and smile planted on his lips and drove into sleep.

Hermione chuckled seeing like this. He became quite a slut now.

Hermione wore her night silky gown and brushed her hair neatly and applied little make up.

Then she went to Harry room. Harry is wearing Ginny's night dress that not even came to his thighs showing his hairless ass . Like Draco , Hermione used same spell on Harry to made him hairless except on his head. But unlike Draco Harry is athletic build and have toned body. Still his ass is temptingly erotic.

Harry is on his fours wearing panties and night gown, sucking Ginny cock. Harry at first not fond of wearing lady clothes but for Hermione he started wearing then it continued because this made his two wives mad with lust.

After her condition, Hermione invented a charm to get cock in place of pussy , of course it needs her hair sample and potion combined to work that. She told Ginny as wedding gift and Ginny liked it. Hermione can hear Ginny pleasurable moans, Harry is really getting good at sucking cock.

Hermione reached Harry back and took down his panties. Harry didn't even stopped sucking his wife cock. This is best part of marrying Hermione. Hermione reached the knot of gown and removed from Harry body. Now Harry is naked while Ginny and herself are wearing dresses. Hermione used familiar spell to clean and lubricate Harry ass. At first Hermione placed her fingers one by one until three fingers are inside Harry ass. Hermione exactly know where to touch to make Harry wild. She is touching same spot again and again to make him moan. Then without any warning she slammed her entire 12 inch cock into his ass.

Harry for a moment he left Ginny cock and let out a strong moan , he arched his back like bow . The spike of pleasure is too much. Hermione smiled at this erotic sight and started ramming her bigcock into Harry tight ass while he is sucking Ginny cock.

" Oh Harry, Hermione is correct. You are so good at sucking cock. Mmmmm " Ginny talked like she is in trance.

Hermione's one hand gripped Harry hip while other hand reached Harry 8 inch cock and pumping it.

Harry is feeling great with filled by incredible pleasure.

" Harryyy your ass is great. " Hermione thrusted her cock fast and strong while pumping his cock.

" Ohhh i am cumming. " Ginny screamed and shoved entire cock into Harry mouth and shooted her load into Harry mouth. Harry happily took all juices from her.

Harry slowly licking Ginny softened cock to get hard while Hermione is giving him two way assault.

Hermione is feeling amazing by her cock buried in her best friend tight ass. She can feel Harry cock is twitching and close to release. So she increased the speed of thrusting and pumping.

Harry literally seeing stars and screamed and shot his seed on bed.

Hermione also getting close, her hand left Harry cock and gripped his hair and she is fucking Harry ass mercilessly.

" It is so sexy fucking you boy who lived and slayer of dark lord in doggy style like a bitch . " Hermione told and shot her load into his ass. Hermione kept her cock in his ass for some time until all her load shot in his ass.

Then they switched the places. Ginny laid back on bed. Hermione sat at her head, shoving her cock into her mouth and Harry is between her legs sucking Ginny cock and balls.

Then Hermione strong hands lifted Ginny and directly placing her ass at Ginny ass. Ginny already cast lubrication and cleaning charms on her ass so Hermione cock easily went through Ginny ass stretching the walls.

Hermione has her back against bed post and her legs are spread. Between in her legs, Ginny riding Hermione cock and Harry is sucking Ginny cock between their legs.

Hermione and Ginny are moaning because of incredible sensations. Ginny affectionately stroking Harry hair while he is sucking her cock. Ginny never thought she is gonna use her husband like this. But Harry is very good cock sucker.

" Ohhh Harry. i am cumming. " she screamed , Harry increased his effort then Ginny gripped Harry head and shot her jet stream of cum into Harry mouth and last spurt directly landed on Harry face when she removed her cock.

Hermione and Ginny saw Harry and started laughing.

" Oh Harry you look like a whore. " Hermione told him and Harry chuckled too.

Hermione is raised and bending Ginny by gripping her neck. Now Ginny is on all her arms and legs, Hermione is fucking Ginny ass without showing any remorse. Harry can tell Ginny is obviously enjoying because of the moans coming from her mouth. Hermione shooted her load in her ass then she removed her cock from Ginny ass.

Again Harry is in middle in fours but Ginny is fucking Harry ass while Harry is sucking Hermione cock. Both Hermione and Ginny is moaning with pleasure. Even though Harry is feeling great pleasure but he is mouthful with Hermione cock.

Hermione is raised and bending Ginny by gripping her neck. Now Ginny is on all her arms and legs, Hermione is fucking Ginny ass without showing any remorse. Harry can tell Ginny is obviously enjoying because of the moans coming from her mouth. Hermione shooted her load in her ass then she removed her cock from Ginny ass.

Again Harry is in middle in fours but Ginny is fucking Harry ass while Harry is sucking Hermione cock. Both Hermione and Ginny is moaning with pleasure. Even though Harry is feeling great pleasure but he is mouthful with Hermione cock.

The room echoed by wet skin slapping sounds and slurping noises and pleasurable moans.

When it completed Harry ass is bright red and cum oozing from his hole and his belly is full with juices of both beautiful ladies . Importantly three are having very satisfied grin. Ginny's spell is wore off and her cock is disappeared and her beautiful pussy appeared again.

Harry because he is double fucked mostly so he is exhausted.

" Just relax Harry. " Hermione kissed him on lips . " Enjoy the show. "

Hermione grabbed Ginny by hips and started fucking her tight pussy. Ginny is moaning like she is in heat. Ginny felt full with 12 inch girl cock, she can see the bugle whenever Hermione pushed her full length into Ginny pussy.

Harry is really enjoying the show given by his two wives. Hermione became real dominant he thought. He is admired by her stamina of course her big cock too. He can see Ginny's handful of her tits jiggling by Hermione thrusts and Hermione big tits are swinging with her body. Harry is looking at familiar expression of having amazing pleasure in Ginny face and her mouth is hang open by pleasure she is experiencing. Hermione hands are gripping Ginny hips so tight that her nails are getting blood from Ginny skin. After long 20 minute rough fucking Hermione grabbed Ginny head and shoved her cock deep into Ginny mouth and released entire shots of white thick cum in her mouth. Ginny gladly gulped the milk Hermione gave.

" That's really good fuck Ginny. " Hermione slapped Ginny ass playfully and kissed her. Then she reached Harry and kissed him while squeezing his cock which is already hardened by display.

" Harry , you are really have great ass. and you are best cock sucker. " she complemented.

Harry and Ginny smiled at her. How much she changed. She was once shy book worm but now she is intimidating sexual maniac.

" Thank you Hermione. You are great too. " Harry is blushing because of her comments.

" I love you guys. " Hermione told them heart fully.

" I love you too Hermione. " both replied back.

" Now it's time for me be a man again. " Hermione heard Harry is saying when she is at door, leaving. She chuckled and left.

" I think Hermione heard you. " Ginny told.

" I don't care. Now ready. " Harry waved his hand and Ginny is levitated in mid air. Ginny saw Harry, his submissive nature all left and he stood naked and straight like a big statue. She remembered when Harry is just skinny boy , puberty make him wonders. He is now six feet tall , he may not have muscular build but he is very impressive with athletic body. Now he is naked and carelessly looking at her with dominant smirk while power radiating from him . Next moment her hands and legs are tied with invisible chains.

Harry moved toward her like a predator moved toward prey with hunger. This is what Ginny liked about Harry. He is as much dominant as submissive. One time he looked like worthless slave that want to be spanked and humiliated and next moment he looks like he looks like entire world is beneath him. Ginny is so turned on by Harry's impressive display of power. Harry moved toward glittering and inviting Ginny's pussy. Harry gripped her hips and with a strong thrust he pushed his entire cock deep into her pussy that Ginny let out a strong moan when pleasure hit her like wave of ocean. Harry didn't even given time to recover and started ramming his cock in her pussy. Ginny hit by series of strong orgasms, shook like a leaf in wind. Harry smirked at Ginny's condition and she is continuously ejecting her juices from pussy, spilling away two feet distance and making pool below Ginny on bed.

" Look at you Ginny. You are screaming like whore. "

Ginny didn't even know how to retard , she is too busy with feeling this incredible pleasure. Her mind is not working properly.

" Are you a whore Ginny? " Harry asked while giving strong thrusts.

" Ahhhh " Ginny screamed .

" Tell me? " Harry commanded but Ginny didn't replied. So Harry stopped thrusting but kept his cock in Ginny pussy.

For a moment Ginny didn't know what happened. Till now she in incredible bliss but now that feeling is gone , she felt like she is going to mad if it not returned.

" Tell me Ginny, are you a whore? " Harry asked again.

" Yesss. " Ginny screamed with frustration.

" No, You are not whore. You are slut. i have to pay to whore. But for slut i won't pay. Tell me Ginny are you a slut? " Harry gave a strong thrust then again stopped.

Ginny again felt the flow of pleasure and stopped again.

Her frustration is getting her nerves.

" Yes Harry, i am slut. Please fuck me. " she almost cried.

" Tell me you are my slut. "

" Yesss, i am your slut. " Ginny screamed then Harry continued his fucking.

Then Harry turned Ginny and Ginny felt the invisible chains making her sit on all fours on mid air.

" Slut, i will fuck your ass. Do you want it? " Harry slapped Ginny round white ass making hand print. Ginny ass jiggled sexily.

" Yes Harry. " she screamed.

" Beg for it. " Harry gave another slap. Ginny screamed.

" please fuck me Harry. " Ginny begged but Harry gave another slap on her ass. it is turning into sexy red. He thrusted his cock into Ginny ass but didn't move.

" Not good slut. Beg like slut. " Harry commanded.

" Please Harry, fuck this slut ass with your cock. " Ginny screamed.

Harry smiled wickedly and started ramming his cock into her ass while giving slaps left and right cheeks of her ass. Ginny pleasure filled screams encouraging Harry.

Hermione saw Draco unconscious on bed , saw pool of cum near his cock. With wave of her wand she vanished the cum. Spelled the renervete spell so Draco woke up.

He saw his mistress naked and looking at him.

" I need you sissy slut. " Hermione told him. Draco nodded and sat on his fours. Hermione saw Draco sissy slut ass and felt rush of lust . She reached him and stroked his ass so he purred. Hermione chuckled with his reaction. Earlier Draco is not that responsive. But now he is became quite a sissy slut.

Hermione took large breath and pushed her big 12 inch cock into his ass.

" Draco , you became so sexy. " she slapped his ass. She placed the cock cage so he won't come. Draco felt the pleasure and it is increasing but he is reaching the peak. It is ultimate torture. Because of the unsatisfied pleasure he even like pain too. Hermione gripped his long blond hair and started fucking. Draco back arched with pleasure and screaming but Hermione cock is not showing mercy. She is fucking his ass like it is just meat of sack and giving him slaps so his pale ass became quite red. After hour of fucking him and cumming in his ass many times, She placed vibrating butt plug in his ass then Hermione threw him then told him.

" i am going to sleep. "

Hermione is sleeping on bed and closed her eyes. Then she felt familiar lips around her cock , sucking it.

Draco know what he have to do. He has to suck her cock until she drove into sleep.

Hermione, Harry and Ron are running in forest while death eaters are chasing them. Still they caught them.

First Hermione is being enquired. Bellatrix and Narcissa Malfoy asking about many questions while Draco is watching.

Draco came to Hermione and he hit her, Hermione angrily spat on him.

" I know you are . i will ruin you. " he angrily said and fired a spell she even don't heard of.

After the spell hit her, she felt like entire body energized for a moment but she didn't felt anything wrong. But Draco almost fell on floor because he felt drained.

" Draco, what sort of spell is that ? " Narcissa asked.

" I don't know. It is invented by dark lord. i saw it in his spell book and mentioned humiliation. " Draco told them.

" What it will do? " Bellatrix asked.

" I don't know. i just saw it. " Draco replied.

After war won , Hermione didn't felt anything for two years except strong appetite for sex. But after 2 years a sudden change happened in her body. A big cock appeared instead of her pussy.

That's when she realized the effects of Draco curse. She is becoming more muscular everyday and Hermione invented a potion to counter it. She again got her famine features but her cock and unlimited appetite for sex is not leaving. Her breasts increased and she became taller . Her skin became smooth and got beautiful curves. She became quite a beautiful woman except a big cock between legs. Ron gave his shot. He fucked her ass but he not able to fulfill her appetite. She wanted to fuck someone but Ron never agreed. And both realized their relationship not gonna work so they broke up. That is the time hell for her. She really needed sex so she filed a case at ministry of magic . Harry helped her and find a solution. The reason behind her condition is Draco so convinced ministry to gave the Draco who is in azkaban prison and his mansion. Draco who is sentenced to life time so he agreed.

Hermione fucked his ass for two days continuously only giving him healing potion and stamina potion. Draco at first didn't liked but he doesn't have any other choice . He already have been trying to remorse his actions. So he wanted to make her happy. So he wanted to make her happy. He done everything she liked. Eventually he liked what she is doing to him. Then she done changes to his body. He became more feminine and lost all his muscular physic and became slender. His ass became round and supple exactly like bubble butt. His cock shrunk to 5 inch and she make him dress in woman clothes. Ultimately he became sissy slut. Hermione is very dominating while fucking and her appetite is too much for Draco.

That's when Harry invited Hermione to his home. They are very supportive and used to enjoy Hermione dominating Draco. They even used to see Hermione is fucking Draco in front of them. Then one day Draco almost reached his limit and Harry came forward for satisfying Hermione and Harry also wanted to experience how it feels. And Harry liked it. Then Hermione invented a charm for Ginny so Ginny also enjoy Harry ass. Then Harry married Hermione with Ginny permission. Now it is happy family even though it is little weird.

When Hermione woke up, she saw Draco is sleeping naked beside her, cuddling her, placing his head between her breasts. Her morning wood looking ceiling. Hermione moved and placed her cock at Draco lips, Draco without knowing opened his mouth, Hermione started fucking his mouth. Draco woke up by moving big cock in his mouth. But he didn't surprise. He knew his mistress. So he wrapped his Hermione cock with his lips, started properly sucking Hermione cock. Hermione saw Draco is giving her blow job so she stopped moving and started enjoying.

Harry woke up and having raging hard on. He saw Ginny and her ass which is still red by last night spankings.

He used healing potion to rub it on her ass, Ginny who woke up , having smile on her lips.

" Thank you Harry. " Ginny kissed him. She saw Harry erection and she took his cock into her hand , started pumping it. Harry closed his eyes and started enjoying then he shot his load into her hand. Ginny provocatively licked his cum off her hands.

" I have same problem too . " Ginny whispered in Harry ear. Then she used spell to get a cock. Harry looked at his wife's cock, moved his hand to grip it but Ginny patted away his hand.

" I want your mouth. " Ginny told him.

Harry lowered until he reached her cock then started sucking.

" Hmm. that's good cock slut. Suck it like your life depend on it. " Ginny placed her hand on Harry.

" Ohhh " Ginny moaned. " You little slut, that's great. You like sucking my cock like bitch don't you? " Harry heard Ginny. He knows she is countering for last night performance. Still he liked it and sucking her cock like cock slut. Ginny smiled seeing Harry effort..

Draco prepared breakfast wearing sexy french maid outfit. Now he is serving them.

" Harry, i won't be here today evening. " Hermione told them.

" Oh , going to Billy house. " Ginny smiled.

" I can't believe you are having threesome with them. " Harry expressed his surprise.

" You already know they have pretty open relationship. They even invited you two to foursome. But Ginny don't want to see his brother naked. "

" Even though he promised he won't touch me, i don't want to see him naked. " Ginny placed disgusted face. Harry and Hermione laughed.

" What about Harry? " Hermione asked.

" Not today. Maybe next time. " Harry replied.

" Until you can keep Draco and you use him anyway you like. " Hermione told them.

" I will " Ginny replied with wicked smile.

" What about you honey? Will you be good sissy slut ? " Hermione slapped Draco ass playfully.

" Of course mistress. " Draco replied happily. He liked when she call him honey which she call him rarely.

" Harry, you can use him too. " Hermione told him.

" i don't like him Hermione. It felt too uncomfortable. " Harry replied.

" You don't need to make him suck your cock Harry. You can relieve your frastation on him. Atleast spank him. "

" i want to see that sissy suck Harry cock. " Ginny told them. " But he always denied it. "

" Atleast try Harry. i can make him more feminine. " she waved her hand. Draco's chest place increased. " Draco, show your tits. " she ordered.

Draco lowered his dress so he is showing his perky and handful tits.

" Come here. " Hermione called him. Draco walked to Hermione.

She removed his dress with wave of her wand.

" Look Harry, i can even make him vanish his little cock but I want to make him sissy. " she turned him. " Look at his ass. Pale and wanted to be spanked. " she bent him against table then she started spanking him . His red ass turned into bright red. " Look how sexy his ass is. " Hermione dropped her panties and started fucking Draco in front of them.

Harry and Ginny never stopped amazed by Hermione bluntness. She is fucking him like he is just there for that. It is so sexy. After shooting her load into Draco ass, Hermione grabbed Harry and fucked his ass then Ginny's ass.

" Wow, that's great Hermione. " Ginny and Harry told her. They left for office.

After they left, Hermione still horny so she just sat there while her cock looking at ceiling.

" Sissy slut, ride my cock. " Hermione ordered Draco. Draco reached Hermione, he widened his butt cheeks and lifted himself and lowered so Hermione cock directly entered his ass. Draco started riding her cock.

She is passing her time by either fucking Draco or doing research for Harry and Ginny auror business. Most of the time she used Draco either for fucking or spanking him or let him suck her cock.

Hermione first met Billy then both went to Billy house which located in beautiful island. Billy knocked the door. Fleur opened the door. Hermione and Billy jaws opened with surprise. Fleur is wearing red transparent gown that came to her thighs without anything under it showing voluptuous body

. Her veela origin made her very beautiful and give her perfect curvature body.

" Hermione, what a surprise? i thought you wont another two hours. " Fleur said with her sexy french accent.

" I thought we can have fun session before Hermione comes " she turned toward Billy and told him.

" You look wonderful. " Billy told her and hugged her.

" Don't i get a hug ? " Hermione asked.

Fleur turned toward her and hugged her. Hermione is wearing backless short red low V neck dress that showing her lovely cleavage. Their tits mushed together and Hermione hands feeling voluptuous body. Fleur felt Hermione hands all over her back and tried to break the hug but Hermione gripped her. Hermione hands grabbed Fleur ass and squeezing them.

" You look sexy . " Hermione whispered in Fleur eyes.

" you too. " Fleur told her. Fleur can feel the big cock of Hermione poking between her legs.

" Wow that's big " Fleur eyes widened.

Hermione moved up and down so her cock is rubbing against Fleur pussy. Fleur let out a sweet moan. Billy

is looking at his wife who is shamelessly molested in Hermione hands.

" Leave me Moine . " Fleur asked.

" Not until you kiss me. " Hermione cupped Fleur face and kissed her on lips. It is not sweet tender lovers kiss, Hermione pushed her tongue into Fleur mouth then exploring entire mouth, savouring sweet taste.

Then Hermione left Fleur after the kiss. Fleur is flushed by her kiss and going into house.

Hermione saw Fleur perfect ass curvature, planted strong slap on her ass.

" Moine "


End file.
